Ecrire ses mémoires
by eric clutter
Summary: La 10ème famille Vongola doit commencer à faire ses mémoires. Qui sait, elle n'en aura peut-être plus le temps si elle remet ça à plus tard. Bonus : liste de la Varia ainsi que d'autres personnages et les Arcobalenos.
1. Ecrire ses mémoires

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Écrire ses mémoires_

Comme les batailles étaient de plus en plus difficiles, Reborn avait décidé qu'il était tant pour les gardiens Vongalas d'écrire un mémoire sur eux. Il sera réalisé sous forme de poème. On est jamais trop prudent car ainsi, les annales de la Mafia pourront garder une trace d'eux.

Voici l'ordre dans lequel ce sera fait :

1er : Sawada Tsuna

2ème : Gokudera Hayato

3ème : Yamamoto Takeshi

4ème : Hibari Kyoya

5ème : Rokudo Mukuro

6ème : Ryohei Sasagawa

7ème : Lambo

8ème : Dokuro Chrome

9 ème : Cavallone Dino

**Idée intéressante, ou pas ? **


	2. Mémoires de Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_**Je suis le parrain d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses**_

_**Le dixième du nom, sans accord, sans préambule, je le suis devenu**_

_**D'une histoire monotone et paisible je suis passé à une aventure sans répit et dangereuse**_

_**J'ai fait de nombreuses rencontres et eut de nouveaux amis que j'ai connu**_

_Quand c'était nécessaire, je m'entraînais durement pour avoir la force de protéger mes amis_

_Je ne devais pas flancher sous l'extrême difficulté de ces exercices_

_Faible, maladroit et cancre sont des mots qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici_

_Ils me caractérisent bien mais l'amitié aussi, car elle nous rends tous complices_

_**Gokudera, mon bras droit auto proclamé qui à juré de toujours me protéger et de respecter son rôle**_

_**Yamamoto, l'épéiste fou de baseball au tempérament serein qui calme les ardeurs des autres**_

_**Ryohei, le boxeur forcené qui veut absolument que dans son club je m'enrôle**_

_**Hibari,le solitaire qui ne s'implique dans les combats que lorsque ça l'intéresse et se refuse à faire partie des nôtres **_

_Mukuro, il possède les six voies de l'Hadès et ne cherche qu'à me posséder pour avoir la mafia à ses bottes_

_Chrome, elle est la favorite de notre illusionniste, sa survie dépend de lui et elle l'aime à en mourir_

_Lambo, l'enfant à problèmes qui rêverait d'un monde de sucrerie, tout en étant une parfaite chochotte_

_Nous sommes avec moi, les principaux éléments du ciel, jusqu'au jour où nous devrons partir_

_**J'ai peur de la mort, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends de l'autre côté**_

_**Est-ce pire qu'ici, avec toutes ces batailles, ces innombrables victimes, je voudrais un cadeau**_

_**Un havre de paix où je n'aurais plus à craindre que le bien-être de mes camarades soit menacé**_

_**Si je dois vraiment devenir un chef mafieux, je ferais respecter mes volontés et mes idéaux**_

_Un monde sans guerre n'est qu'une utopie, je le sais bien_

_Malgré tout, je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ce statut de boss_

_Améliorer notre existence qui en a grandement besoin_

_La vie ne se résume pas à un long fleuve tranquille sans os_

_**Depuis longtemps, j'aime une personne de mon entourage**_

_**Elle ne saura jamais mes sentiments, c'est bien trop dur de se déclarer**_

_**J'espère ne pas m'éteindre dans la douleur ou à cause de ravages**_

_**Je me suis engagé sur une voie périlleuse mais je ne regrette pas le choix pour lequel j'ai opté**_


	3. Mémoires de Gokudera Hayato

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Gokudera Hayato_

_**Je suis le bras droit fidèle et loyal de notre bien-aimé Judaime**_

_**Son gardien de la Tempête demeurant inébranlable**_

_**Toujours au centre de l'attaque, la tempête furieuse qui ne s'arrête jamais**_

_**C'est ainsi que se résume mon devoir, ce n'est pas une fable**_

_Il m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine à laquelle je n'aurais pu échapper, vraiment_

_Je suis entièrement dévoué au dixième du nom, jusqu'à la mort_

_Partout où il ira je le suivrai indéniablement_

_Peu importe les choix qu'il fera, je les respecterai et je serais fort_

_**On a découvert les autres gardiens qui ne méritent même pas d'être à son service**_

_**Un épéiste timbré, une vache stupide, une tête de gazon niaise, un accro de la discipline, une gamine naïve et une tête d'ananas**_

_**Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la position dont ils jouissent**_

_**Moi seul est digne d'assumer le rôle qui m'est dû car je suis un grand as**_

_Je ne crains pas le trépas, un mafieux n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'angoisses_

_On risque sa vie chaque jour mais c'est une chose à laquelle on doit s'accommoder_

_Les cadavres et les guerres font partie du quotidien mais que pour les victimes décroissent_

_On peut compter sur notre chef, il saura faire respecter l'ordre et régner sur sa cité_

_**Uri, cette boîte arme incapable**_

_**Ça a beau être un chat il n'en a pas moins un caractère irascible**_

_**Le dresser me paraît une tâche inconcevable**_

_**Pourtant il a su me protéger parfois et donc se rendre utile**_

_Sinon, je me suis épris d'une personne qui m'est proche_

_Elle m'est chère en tout point et demeure dans mes pensées agréables_

_On se chamaille souvent mais ce n'est pas qu'une pauvre cloche_

_Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'oublier, c'était tout bonnement impensable_

_**A présent, nous sommes devenu des amoureux**_

_**C'est ainsi que je veux rester**_

_**Takeshi aux cheveux sombres et moi Hayato aux cheveux d'argents sommes heureux**_

_**Que la vie nous est donné l'immense honneur de nous rencontrer**_


	4. Mémoires de Yamamoto Takeshi

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Yamamoto Takeshi_

_**Étant le gardien Vongola de la Pluie**_

_**Je dois conclure les conflits et tout laver sur mon passage **_

_**C'est une de mes attributions et je me bat à l'épée, c'est à mon image**_

_**Calmer les esprits les plus échauffés en fait aussi partie**_

_La mafia n'est qu'un jeu, c'est ainsi que je l'avais vu_

_J'y ai découvert un nouveau centre d'intérêt autre que mon sport favori_

_Qu'est le baseball, j'en pratique depuis que je suis tout petit_

_Ce monde mystérieux s'ouvre à moi, tel un envol vers l'inconnu_

_**J'ai appris un art, celui de l'escrime**_

_**Le Shigure Souen transmit par mon père durant un apprentissage ardu**_

_**Néanmoins, cela porta ses fruits et je devins un très bon épéiste, sans pour autant devenir un m'as-tu-vu **_

_**Ma maîtrise se perfectionna au fils de mes entraînements quotidiens, me rendant plus aguerri, sans grande frime**_

_Je ne faisait semblant de rien mais j'étais pleinement conscient de la situation qui m'entourait_

_J'ai fini par comprendre que l'univers où je m'incrustait était bien loin d'être tout rose_

_Ma bonne humeur, ma joie de vivre et ma gaieté dissimule mes vrais sentiments et me rendent toute chose_

_Ça me donne une allure d'idiot qui à l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait_

_**L'amour, sentiment qui saurait remplir d'émoi, le plus tempétueux des hommes**_

_**Je l'ai découvert en la personne de Gokudera Hayato**_

_**Illustre personnage de part son comportement irascible, trop franc et direct tout en ne mâchant pas ses mots**_

_**Il m'insultait, me dénigrait, me vouait une haine si profonde que je ne savais en mesurer l'ampleur et pourtant je l'aime... suis-je une pauvre pomme ?**_

_Croire en cet infime espoir... d'avoir avec toi une relation autrement qu'amicale_

_Derrière cette carapace d'animosité se cache un être qui me passionne, il se passe de commentaires_

_Une douce flagrance de cigarette et de nicotine brulée se dégage de ses vêtements qui camoufle sa peau pâle et claire_

_A sans arrêt s'attarder sur mes moindres mimiques je me suis moi aussi intéressé à sa personnalité solitaire qui peut parfois se montrer agréable_

_**J'aime ce garçon, c'est ma raison de vivre, ce mec taciturne**_

_**Une histoire que je préserverais comme un souvenir irrévocable et indéfectible**_

_**Un baiser volé au moment où je lui clame mes pensées de manière compréhensible**_

_**Des corps qui s'enlacent en se disant encore une fois je t'aime sous un feu d'artifices nocturne**_


	5. Mémoires de Hibari Kyoya

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Hibari Kyoya_

_**On m'a nommé gardien Vongola des Nuages**_

_**Un nuage distant qui protège la famille de son côté **_

_**Avec ces autres herbivores, ont constituent ensemble le ciel de cette université**_

_**Je n'ai que faire que de ce rôle dont on m'a fait gage**_

_De plus en plus de types s'incrustent dans ma vie d'étudiant_

_Des gamins effrontés sans cervelle jusqu'aux gardes du corps de cette andouille de Cheval Ailé_

_Dino... il est censé être mon tuteur, sous la recommandation du bébé_

_Je n'affronte en combat singulier que les personnes capable de survivre face à mon tempérament_

_**En l'occurrence, il fait parti de ces misérables humains ayant la possibilité de se mesurer à moi sans en mourir**_

_**Un Cavallone qui a su mériter tout mon respect sans que je l'ai pour autant déclaré devant lui**_

_**Bien que je ne m'attache à rien d'habitude, ce mec chamboule mes pensées, il m'a séduit**_

_**A trop vouloir m'investir pour l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, j'ai acquis des sentiments nouveaux... j'aurais du juste le démolir**_

_Il y quand même eu un avantage considérable à leur apparition_

_J'ai enfin pu quitter cet havre de paix qui m'ennuyait éperdument_

_Les batailles, les combats, c'est une distraction continue sans précédent_

_Mais je n'accepterais jamais d'être un de leurs compagnons_

_**Je les rejoins uniquement lorsque mes intérêts convergent avec les leurs**_

_**Il se peut aussi que la pitié soit ma source de motivation**_

_**Enfin, il y quand même des rares fois où j'obéis à ce gamin pas très bon**_

_**En rien, il se contente de déroger aux règles du lycée et je le bats jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure**_

_Pourtant, il sait se montrer valeureux dans les situations difficiles_

_Les hommes forts sont ma source d'intérêt car ils sont de grands combattants_

_Ces mêmes personnes auxquelles je prends un malin plaisir à massacrer, leur mettant le visage en sang_

_Sawada Tsuna, Dino ou Rokudo Mukuro, ils sont parmi les gens puissants de cette vaste contrée et en choisir un m'est facile_

_**Le Cheval Ailé reste le seul véritable adversaire avec qui je joue**_

_**Qui vaincra l'autre le premier, c'est ainsi qu'est demeuré cette question dans un vide d'où elle ne sort pas**_

_**Nos entraînements ne sont pas que de vulgaires batailles entre son fouet et mes tonfas**_

_**Je reste le seul qui puisse avoir le droit de lui ôter le droit de rester sur terre dans ce monde de fous**_


	6. Mémoires de Rokudo Mukuro

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Rokudo Mukuro_

_**Kufufufufufufufu ! Apparemment je suis le gardien Vongola de la Brume de ces gamins**_

_**L'illusion qui empêche la découverte de sa véritable nature, il trompe les ennemis**_

_**Je n'aime pas me faire appeler par ce titre donné par ce bébé importun**_

_**Ses idiots de gosses ne m'intéressent pas, Sawada Tsuna est le seul but de ma vie**_

_Son corps doit m'appartenir car en prenant possession je pourrais prendre ma revanche sur le monde mafieux _

_Ce fut mon principal objectif que j'ai cherché en vain à accomplir mais je n'ai pas encore abandonné_

_Je l'ai simplement laissé de côté car j'ai découvert des spécimens intéressants parmi ses gueux_

_Hibari Kyoya fut le premier, mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour l'avoir à mes pieds_

_**Une autre de ses personnes fut le boss de la famille du Decimo**_

_**Élément majeur dans mon plan de contre-attaque future**_

_**J'ai malheureusement subi un douloureux échec lors de ma tentative se soldant par d'innombrables maux**_

_**La prison Vendicare où l'on m'a enfermé, lieu qui regroupent les criminels les plus impurs **_

_Ken et Chikusa ont pu s'échapper de cet endroit_

_Mes compagnons de route, c'est ainsi que je les considère_

_Bien que les tuer à la tâche ne me dérangerait guère, les sauver m'avait paru être un bon choix_

_Le prix à payer reste quand même très lourd, je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ce bocal en verre_

_**Même pendant ma période d'emprisonnement j'observais ce monde où règne la terreur**_

_**J'y ai fait une nouvelle rencontre, une jeune fille humaine vierge à l'enfance semblable à la mienne**_

_**Chrome Dokuro où Nagi de son vrai nom, je m'en sert comme porte-parole pour m'adresser aux gens extérieurs**_

_**Elle ne peut vivre sas moi et réciproquement, je ne peux me séparer de cette femme, c'est ma gardienne**_

_Je n'aime pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi en tout cas je ne laisse pas paraître_

_Que je leur apporte mon aide, même si ce n'est que temporaire_

_Ces Vongolas ne sont que des pions sur mon échiquier dans mon but de renaître_

_Sous un nouveau jour car au fur et à mesure, j'avance et mon dessein me semble devenir de moins en moins prioritaire_

_**Je reste quand même aussi dangereux que d'habitude ça il ne faut pas l'oublier**_

_**J'ai mes propres outils pouvant servir à me sortir de ce coin empli de détresse**_

_**Demain, dans un mois ou même dans dix ans, je finirais par être prêt à l'exécuter**_

_**L'offensive du célèbre Rokudo Mukuro arrivera un jour, ce n'est pas une phrase dénuée de sens, c'est une promesse...**_


	7. Mémoires de Sasagawa Ryohei

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Sasagawa Ryohei_

_**Je suis le gardien Vongola du Soleil à l'extrême**_

_**Un lumineux et brillant soleil qui heurte l'adversaire avec son corps **_

_**Je m'entraîne sans relâche c'est mon but suprême**_

_**Car pour protéger ma sœur, je dois faire davantage d'efforts **_

_J'ai rencontré Sawada, un type qui doit absolument faire partie de mon club de boxe_

_Il est fort à l'extrême mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le convaincre d'accepter ma demande_

_Je suis devenu un de ses plus grands amis _

_J'ai été embarqué dans l'univers mafieux et je suis devenu un membre de leur bande_

_**Le gars musclé, qui se perfectionne davantage tous les jours, c'est moi**_

_**Je peux soigner les blessures de mes camarades y compris les miennes, c'est très utile**_

_**J'ai également fait copain-copain avec ma boite arme, nous partageons la même foi**_

_**C'est elle qui nous rend confiant en notre propre force sans jamais se sentir futile**_

_Kyoko, mon adorable petite sœur à qui j'accorde la plus grande attention_

_Je le surveille et la défend envers et contre tout_

_Des petits insectes jusqu'aux pervers des grandes rues les plus furibond_

_Je demeurais son éternel protecteur tel une bête assoiffée de sang, un loup_

_**Une promesse me lie à elle depuis notre enfance**_

_**Sur mon honneur je la respecte, mais ce ne fut que durant un certain temps**_

_**C'était avant que je ne rencontre mes nouveaux compagnons mais par chance**_

_**Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et ça, c'est le plus important**_

_Désormais, j'assume entièrement le rôle que je représente pour les Vongolas_

_Entre ma vie de lycéen et celle de mafioso, il n'y a qu'un pas maintenant_

_Ces deux facettes de mon existence n'en forment qu'une, c'est bien cela_

_Pour rien au monde je ne m'en séparerais puisqu'il s'agit d'un emploi à plein temps_

_**C'est ainsi que je résumerais mes mémoires, car de la façon suivante**_

_**Ce sont celles d'un fier combattant qui, à ce jour, n'a perdu qu'un seul combat**_

_**Il me permit d'ouvrir les yeux sur mes véritables faiblesses et ce qui me représente**_

_**Le boxeur que je suis fera de son mieux pour éviter une nouvelle défaite, il n'arrêtera d'endurcir son corps que lorsqu'il y succombera**_

Et voilà, c'était terminé. Les cahiers de sa sœur l'avaient bien aidé. Il faut dire qu'elle avait nettement plus de talent que lui pour la poésie. Bon, maintenant que cette distraction inutile avait pris fin, il pouvait reprendre son entraînement quotidien...

« A l'extrême ! »


	8. Mémoires de Lambo

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Lambo_

_**Lambo ! Lambo ! C'est le plus beau et le plus fort des Gardiens de Tsunaze**_

_**Il me semble que je dois prendre les dommages sur moi et les attirer loin du reste de la famille, servant de paratonnerre**  
_

_**Je vis chez la Mama à Tsuna, et j'adore vivre là-bas, c'est tout le contraire de l'enfer**_

_**Elle est douce, et même très gentille, c'est comme une vraie maman qui reste à mes côtés**_

_Elle me prépare à manger tous les jours, elle cuisine super bien_

_Je dévore chacun de ses plats et je redemande constamment une deuxième assiette_

_Elle ne refuse jamais de me resservir, Lambo-san adore ses omelettes_

_Il est aussi raide dingue des sucreries et autres bonbons qu'aiment les gamins_

_**J'aime jouer aussi avec ma copine I-Pin et mon ami Fûta**_

_**On s'amuse comme des fous et on ne s'ennuie pas du tout**_

_**Par contre y a un type, il m'embête tout le temps, c'est le toutou**_

_**Au service de Tsunaze, je le sais parce qu'il l'appelle tout le temps « Judaime ! », ce Baka-Dera...**_

_La famille Bovino dont je suis issu m'a pourvu d'une mission_

_Éliminer ce bon à rien, cette canaille de Reborn par tous les moyens _

_J'essaie tous les jours mais sans aucun résultat, si ce n'est une baisse de morale mais je me dis à chaque fois que je réessayerais demain_

_Par surprise le matin, pendant son sommeil ou lors d'une attaque frontale, j'ai tout tenté, maintenant je suis à court d'options _

_**Sinon, je suis devenu un des hommes du futur Boss des Vongolas**_

_**J'ai pas tout compris, mais il semble que j'ai un rôle à jouer **_

_**Peu importe ce que c'est, Lambo-san peut tout faire, il va y arriver**_

_**Il réussira tout ce qu'on lui demandera car il est hyper puissant, Ah Ah !**_

_J'ai déjà vu des personnes dangereuses et j'ai été en danger plusieurs fois_

_Mais... je dois résister, Lambo-san n'est pas un pleurnichard !_

_C'est un grand héros qui triomphe d'absolument tout, ce n'est pas un faiblard_

_Même les braves peuvent se faire aider par leurs subalternes, ça m'arrive aussi à moi_

_**Et donc, j'ai eu une existence que je ne regrette pas de vivre**_

_**J'ai des amis qui sont également de très bons camarades de jeux**_

_**Il y aussi les autres idiots qui se pensent supérieur à Lambo-san, qui est pourtant leur dieu !**_

_**Mais bon, ça peut s'excuser, il n'ont pas encore pris conscience qu'ils doivent se soumettre devant moi s'ils veulent survivre !**_

Après avoir fini, Lambo tomba de sommeil. Il faut dire qu'écrire un tel récit, ça épuise même les plus grands !

« Mama... Mama... Encore une chanson, s'il te plait... »

Chaque soir avant de se coucher, la maman de Tsuna lui chantait une berceuse. Elle était souvent différente mais ça lui trottait continuellement dans la tête car elle avait une voix... magique. Il finissait par connaître ses chansons par cœur et ça l'avait bien aidé pour écrire ses mémoirers.

« Mama... Encore du riz, c'est trop... délicieux... encore ! encore ! »


	9. Mémoires de Dokuro Chrome

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Dokuro Chrome_

_**Je suis la Gardienne de la Brume du Dixième Boss des Vongolas**_

_**Ma maison est à Kokuyo Land, j'habite là-bas avec mes deux compagnons**_

_**Ken et Chikusa, ils s'occupent de moi et doivent m'apprécier un peu, malgré l'air indifférent qu'ils ont**_

_**Mais la personne qui m'est la plus chère, c'est Mukuro-sama**_

_Il m'a sauvé la vie et je l'en suis éternellement redevable_

_Dorénavant, il vit à travers moi et je survis grâce à lui_

_Ses illusions me permettent de tenir debout et alors je revis_

_J'étais dénigré, inutile et gênante aux yeux de mes parents, une incapable..._

_**Mukuro-sama m'a sorti de cet univers de peur et d'angoisses, en définitive**_

_**Ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est à lui que je le dois**_

_**J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais le voir en chair et en os devant moi**_

_**Ainsi nous serons libre de parler... et j'ai hâte que ça arrive**_

_Je me suis fait des amis qui m'ont beaucoup apportés_

_Tsuna-san est une bonne personne que j'apprécie énormément_

_Il y aussi deux filles qui m'ont appris la cuisine, ce ne fut pas aisément_

_Je n'étais pas très douée, mes plats finissaient souvent par être trop salés_

_**Je me bats au mieux de mes capacités dans les batailles intenses **_

_**Malheureusement, il m'est arrivé de ne pas être assez forte face à l'ennemi mais avant qu'il ne m'achève**_

_**Je m'évanouis ou je disparais, et c'est Mukuro-sama qui prend la relève **_

_**Je dois m'améliorer pour ne pas être un fardeau pour lui et les autres, c'est ce que je pense**_

_J'aime de tout mon cœur Mukuro-sama, un être merveilleux_

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'un tel homme ne fasse que m'utiliser pour pouvoir s'enfuir de cette prison où on l'a enfermé _

_Il n'a jamais montré ou manifesté une quelconque méchanceté ou cruauté_

_Envers moi, il me parle gentillement, me traite très bien et ça m'émeut _

_**Je veux rester auprès de lui, sans avoir à le quitter**_

_**Ce lien est indéfectible et je mourrais sans son aide précieuse**_

_**Je lui parle dans mes rêves, c'est un instant privilégié qui me rend heureuse**_

_**Je n'y renoncerais pour rien au monde, ça je le promets**_


	10. Mémoires de Cavalonne Dino

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Cavalonne Dino_

Le Cheval Ailé venait d'apprendre par Reborn que tous les Gardiens du Decimo avaient écris leurs mémoires. Dino comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix, sinon ils allaient encore en prendre plein la figure. Il est vrai qu'il faisait traîner en longueur la réalisation de son récit mais... c'était si ennuyeux. Mais bon, comme il devait le faire, autant être de bonne humeur, ça facilitera grandement les choses.

_**Je suis le Boss d'une famille mafieuse de mille hommes très respectée**_

_**Reborn fut le principal responsable du poste dont je suis attribué**_

_**J'étais au départ fervemment opposé à devenir un tel dirigeant mais après les quelques de mois de tutorat que j'ai subis, j'ai dû abdiquer**_

_**Il faut croire que les Arcobalenos comme lui, ont de quoi convaincre les plus récalcitrants à se plier à leur volonté**_

_Je suis quand même fier de ce qu'il a fait de moi et je le remercie pour ça_

_De cette façon, j'ai pu m'améliorer sur certains domaines qui me faisaient défaut mais pas_

_Mon incroyable maladresse quand mes hommes ne sont pas près de moi_

_Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré le successeur du neuvième Boss des Vongolas qui est un jeune collégien dont le nom est Sawada Tsuna _

_**Devenir le Vongola Decimo ne lui plaisait en rien, chose qui ne m'étonnait guère**_

_**J'étais pareil à l'époque, c'est pour ça que je me présente toujours comme étant son grand frère**_

_**Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera un très bon Boss, Reborn aura de quoi faire**_

_**Mais il a déjà réussi avec moi alors je ne doute pas de ses capacités et de ses moyens pour arriver à ses fins, mais il sait le conseiller et lui apprendre des choses tel un père**_

_Je reste d'un appui constant pour mon petit frère ainsi que sa famille_

_Leurs membres sont aussi jeune que lui et pourtant, ils ont tous leurs qualités et leur utilité, ils brillent_

_Par contre, quand on organise une réunion entre eux et l'unité d'assassins de la Varia, ça part constamment en vrille_

_J'ai bien peur que la relation entre ces deux ne reste... chaotique, en revanche, il faut que le futur dixième du nom sorte de sa coquille_

_**Sinon, j'ai eu un coup de foudre, quand j'ai rencontré Hibari Kyoya, mon élève talentueux, au caractère bien trempé et au corps vraiment bien bâti**_

_**Se battre contre cet homme m'émoustille entièrement le corps et l'esprit**_

_**J'ai fini par le faire mien et je continue mes séances d'entraînement avec lui**_

_**Depuis la fin de la bataille des anneaux, ces jours bénis avec toi sont réduits**_

_J'ai des occupations et je ne peux plus te rejoindre aussi qu'avant_

_Parfois, tu m'accordes l'honneur de ta présence et nous partageons encore notre temps ensemble, je suis content_

_Si c'est avec toi je pourrais te laisser me mordre à mort autant que tu voudras et même indéfiniment_

_A ton entière disposition et prêt à accepter la quasi-totalité de tes exigences, enfin, si ce n'est pas du domaine du dément_

_**Je ne puis répondre à ton souhait le plus cher qui serait de me laisser mort plutôt que vivant et les humains**_

_**Ton tuteur je suis, et je le resterais que tu le veuilles ou non, mon lapin**_

_**Je suis déjà très heureux d'avoir pu faire la connaissance d'un être qui m'a autant charmé et cela ne changera pas demain**_

_**Ce n'est pas des rendez-vous galants mais c'est mieux que de n'avoir absolument rien**_

Voilà, c'était fini ! Ces hommes ainsi que Reborn ne pourront plus lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir fait. Bon, maintenant il pouvait aller à son rencard quotidien avec Kyoya.


	11. Mémoires de Xanxus

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. **

_Mémoires de Xanxus_

Le neuvième du nom était très fier des récits écrits par les Vongolas. Il décida que la Varia devra également écrire ses mémoires. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle y échappe. Quand leur message leur parvint, la Varia pensa tout d'abord à le mettre avec la paperasse inutile. Mais quand ils virent que les Vongolas l'avaient fait, ils se dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire moins.

_**Je suis le Boss de cette famille de merdeux complètement inutiles**_

_**Je la dirige mais ce ne sont que des déchets et j'essaie de les faire disparaître**_

_**A peu près n'importe quand, dès que j'ai l'opportunité de les tuer**_

_**Ce n'est pas de quelques fourmis comme eux dont je pleurerais la disparition**_

_Levi,le clebs de service qui est à mes bottes ainsi qu'à mes pieds_

_Il ferait n'importe quoi si je le lui demandais, comme d'aller chercher mon vin préféré à l'autre bout du monde, ah non il l'a déjà fait_

_Bel, le prince intello, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit alors qu'il est même pas capable d'avoir une coupe correcte qui ne lui cache pas les yeux_

_Il passe son temps à chercher les emmerdes en voulant saigner le premier venu, j'aimerais bien lui trouer la peau pour qu'il puisse se voir saigner lui-même_

_**Mammon, l'Arcobaleno qui est le pire radin que la Terre puisse porter**_

_**Il devrait être enterré vivant pour avoir déserté le champ de bataille contre l'illusionniste des Vongolas, et d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est pas déjà fait ?**_

_**Il y aussi l'autre tapette de Lussuria qui passe son temps à chercher des mecs pour augmenter sa collection**_

_**Qu'il essaie seulement de me toucher et je l'enverrais rejoindre ses petits copains macabés **_

_Et puis y a l'autre dégénéré qui me sert d'amant, Squalo_

_Sauf que je me demande si c'est vraiment le cas car il refuse souvent de le faire au bureau_

_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre que les autres entendent, s'ils veulent intervenir ou même écouter, je les butent !_

_Je me le fais dès que j'ai la queue en feu, il faut dire que j'ai plus souvent envie de le baiser que de me taper cette connerie de paperasse !_

_**Cette minette de Sawada, comment a-t-il pu me battre, c'est la pire humiliation que j'ai pu connaître !**_

_**Je n'ai pas pour autant abandonner le désir de l'écraser, le piétiner, l'étriper et de l'éventrer car c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire la première fois**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je fraternise quelques fois avec sa bande de compatriotes décérébrés**_

_**De cette façon, j'espère trouver une faiblesse qui me permettra de les supplanter**_

_Mais il faut croire que ça ne sert à rien de chercher à les évincer_

_Même après des années, ça n'a pas changé et d'ailleurs il n'y a eu absolument aucun progrès_

_Je crois même que les déchets de ma bande, n'en ont rien à cirer que je veuilles encore devenir le Vongola Decimo_

_Qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! Mais qu'ils ne cherchent pas à décamper car les traîtres moi, je les butent !_

_**Je passe mes journées au bureau, j'en ai ras-le-bol et nos missions sont la seule source de plaisir que je peux trouver**_

_**On n'en a pas des masses et donc je passe mon temps à pioncer sur ma chaise**_

_**Enfin, Squalo se pointe parfois pour me rappeler que j'ai des papiers à remplir, sauf quand je profite de sa présence pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air tous les deux au bureau**_

_**S'ils pouvaient tous crever ces putains de déchets, j'aurais enfin la paix ! **_


	12. Mémoires de Squalo

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Squalo_

_**Voiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis au service de cet enfoiré de Boss**_

_**Même pas capable de dire ne serait ce qu'un petit merci quand je lui apporte son lot quotidien de papiers à signer **_

_**Non, notre enculé de Boss n'est qu'un radiateur ambulant qui a sans arrêt les couilles en chaleur**_

_**Pourquoi tient-il tant que ça à baiser dans son bureau, ça l'excite quand les autres entendent ?**_

_Ce n'est pas qu'il est laid, à vrai dire c'est clairement le contraire_

_Il pourrait attendre le soir, on n'est pas censé le faire la nuit dans la chambre ?_

_Mais quand on parle de lui, il faut oublier tout ce qui est attrait aux choses normales_

_De toute manière, tout le monde ici est comme ça, alors ça ne change pas de l'ordinaire..._

_**Ce nul de Boss... il a pas été fichu de battre cet andouille de Vongola Decimo**_

_**Je peux parler moi... j'ai pas fait mieux, c'était bien pire que lui**_

_**Moi, le grand combattant qui n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat**_

_**Je me suis fait rétamer par un collégien à peine expérimenté dans l'art de l'épée**_

_Il faut dire que je l'ai largement surestimé, il m'a surprit _

_Le bébé n'exagérait pas en parlant de lui comme un tueur né_

_Par contre, il devrait se dévouer entièrement à l'épée plutôt qu'à son baseball à la con, ça lui permettrait de s'améliorer_

_C'est pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce minus, si il se faisait tuer, je n'aurais plus à mâter sa tête d'ahuri qu'il montre à tout bout de champ_

_**Je reste encore aujourd'hui au service de la Varia**_

_**J'ai bien peur de devoir y rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que je crève**_

_**Ce que doivent souhaiter la moitié non, tout ces abrutis qui me servent de collègues ou de sous-fifres**_

_**C'est sûr que c'est pas demain la veille que ça changera, faut que je fasse gaffe à mes fesses avec eux**_

_Entre le lanceur de couteaux gaga, le putain d'homo qui nous sert de Gardien du Soleil, le pingre avare qu'est Mammon et le lèche-botte habituel de Xanxus, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge_

_Faire respecter une harmonie même provisoire entre les membres de notre unité relève... de l'impensable_

_J'ai eu beau essayer tous les moyens que j'avais en tête, je ne suis pas parvenu à maintenir l'entente pendant cinq minutes_

_**Mais bon, je suppose qu'on peut quand même se considérer comme une famille à peu près normale**_

_**Si on fait abstraction des tentatives de meurtres de notre boss, des rires sinistres de Bel, des manières glauques de Lussuria, des pingreries de Mammon ou du comportement grotesque de Levi** _

_**Il faut croire** **que je ne suis pas né sous un bon jour pour m'être retrouvé avec de tels cons**_


	13. Mémoires de Belphégor

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Belphégor_

_**Ushishishishishishishi ! C'est moi, le beau blond de la bande de la Varia**_

_**Manieur de couteaux surdoué et doublé d'une intelligence surpassant largement la moyenne**_

_**Mon frère fut ma première victime et également le meurtre dont je suis le plus fier**_

_**Je mène une existence de prince avec mes autres compatriotes boiteux**_

_Ce foutu Gardien de la Tempête Vongolas se croit peut-être supérieur à la divine majesté que je suis_

_Il ne doit pas se souvenir qui avait été le vainqueur lors de notre combat_

_J'étais dans une position plus que fâcheuse mais je suis parvenu à reprendre le dessus_

_Depuis lors, sa force a connu un fort accroissement, je pense qu'un nouvel affrontement contre lui serait très intéressant_

_**Dans nos locaux, c'est la foire sans avoir à payer pour y être invité**_

_**Chacun y met son grain de sel ce qui donne un beau bordel et de gros dégâts à réparer**_

_**C'est à cause de ça qu'on a notre compte à découvert mais moi ça me concerne pas, c'est pas moi qui m'occupe du fric**_

_**Mammon se charge de ces choses-là, le choix était tout indiqué et c'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre**_

_Les missions ne pleuvaient pas ces derniers temps, cela rend mon train de vie monotone et j'ai horreur de ça_

_Tirer aux couteaux sur des cibles où l'on utilise normalement des flèches, ça devenait vite chiant, surtout quand on atteint le centre sans jamais échouer_

_En plus je pouvais crever pour que Mammon me prête un centime, c'est au mot près ce qu'il m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé un prêt_

_J'ai déjà essayé de l'enfermer dans un placard pour lui piquer du pognon mais c'était une illusion que j'avais attrapé, merde, il ne baisse pas un instant sa garde quand il s'agit d'argent_

_**En tout cas, on a accueilli un nouveau, une grenouille humaine illusionniste prénommée Fran**_

_**Avec lui je n'ai plus besoin de chercher une cible, lui-même est en une !**_

_**D'ailleurs si il n'arrête pas de m'appeler Bel-sempai, je lui réserve un sort bien pire qu'un simple lancer de couteaux dans la tronche**_

_**Je lui sectionnerais sa face de grenouille et je l'accrocherais sur la cheminée de notre salon comme trophée de chasse, au moins on l'entendra plus jacasser**_

_J'ai la lame du couteau qui me démange depuis un certain temps, le Prince du Massacre qui est en moi réclame du sang_

_Je ne peux pas saigner mes camarades, bien que l'idée ne me déplaise pas, seulement, qui prendrait en charge la maison ainsi que le loyer s'il ne restait que moi ?_

_Et surtout raison primordiale à mon refus, je m'ennuierais à mourir sans eux_

_Leur présence était-elle devenu une source de motivation pour moi ? Certes oui, mais pas pour des raisons très nobles et très censées_

_**Actuellement, j'aurais bien envie de me taper un mec car j'ai toujours pensé avoir un net penchant pour les gars**_

_**Je me demande si notre cuisse de grenouille qui fanfaronne sans cesse accepterait, c'est la parfaite victime pour tester ma première expérience dans ce domaine**_

_**Même si elle refuse, je pourrais la violer, ce serait très exaltant de la voir se tortiller dans tous les sens implorant ma clémence**_

_**En entendant tous les jours le Boss enculer son commandant, ça me donne envie de tenter l'expérience !**_

**Pour le prochain chapitre voici un indice : Xanxus-sama ! Xanxus-sama ! Alors, vous avez deviné ?**_**  
**_


	14. Mémoires de Léviathan

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Léviathan_

_**Je suis le futur boss de la Varia, la meilleure unité d'assassin des Vongolas**_

_**Personne dans cette bande d'idiots ne le sait, ils me prennent tous pour un larbin**_

_**Mais ma loyauté n'est pas inutile, elle me permettra d'accéder au poste suprême que je convoite avec tant d'ardeur**_

_**Xanxus-sama ! Je serais votre serviteur dévoué jusqu'à la nuit des temps**_

_Toujours là pour satisfaire la moindre de vos exigences sans jamais se plaindre_

_De la paperasse à remplir jusqu'au cirage de ses chaussures chaque jour_

_Je suis passé par les pires bassesses mais je demeure fort dans ces tâches on ne peut plus fantaisistes_

_Ce n'est que pour tester ma loyauté, il ne peut en être autrement car je suis tout désigné pour ce poste_

_**J'espère monter dans l'estime de notre Boss bien-aimé en agissant comme un toutou auprès de son maître**_

_**Mais ce chien garde quand même son libre-arbitre et ce en toute circonstance**_

_**C'est ainsi que je resterais car il n'y a que comme ça que je me ferais bien voir par Xanxus-sama**_

_**Il est l'incarnation suprême en matière de dirigeant **_

_Il est impensable qu'il n'ait pas pu devenir le Vongola Decimo_

_Et pourtant... le gamin choisi par le Neuvième a réussi l'impensable, battre Xanxus-sama au court d'un duel_

_Résultat des courses, une défaite cuisante dans notre projet de faire de notre Boss le nouveau parrain_

_Maintenant, on passe nos journées chacun à notre façon, mais moi je m'occupe des papiers dont le Boss me demande m'occuper_

_**Je pensais que je pourrais gagner son respect lors de la bataille des Anneaux**_

_**Mais même en ayant gagné contre la vachette de la Foudre des Vongolas cela n'a rien changé**_

_**Il faut croire que je ne l'ai pas assez impressionné pendant mon combat**_

_**Je ne perds pas espoir, je désire encore le voir sourire ou me dire à merci, chose qu'il n'a encore faite pour personne**_

_Xanxus-sama est quand même très proche de notre commandant, tout le monde chez nous l'a compris_

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ensemble quand Squalo lui donne son lot de papiers quotidiens ?_

_La dernière fois il est sorti du bureau une heure après y être entré_

_En plus, il y avait des bruits étranges qui provenaient de là, je crois que les autres savent ce que c'est, mais pas moi..._

_**Est-ce que je touche le cœur du Boss en étant droit et honnête avec lui ?**_

_**J'en suis sûr, moi seul sais le comprendre et le respecter comme il le mérite**_

_**Je lui donne un baiser sur la main que l'on accorde aux majestés impériales pour les saluer**_

_**C'est ainsi que resterais, votre fidèle subordonné et aucune autre personne ne serait apte à me remplacer **_

**Le prochain chapitre sera avec la Mama de la Varia.**


	15. Mémoires de Lussuria

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Lussuria_

_**Je suis la Mama de cette bande de chenapans**_

_**Je fais la ménage, la cuisine ainsi que la vaisselle comme une bonne petite épouse**_

_**Je prends aussi bien soin de la maison que de mon corps d'athlète**_

_**Ça me fait penser que je dois renouveler ma collection de beaux mecs, je commence à me lasser de ceux que j'ai en rayon**_

_Ryohei serait un exemplaire unique, certainement le plus précieux spécimen que j'ai pu rencontré_

_Le seul problème, c'est qu'il part aussi vite qu'une flèche quand j'essaie de l'approcher, quel dommage !_

_D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne lui veux que du bien, alors pourquoi avoir peur du charmant homme que je suis ?_

_Il serait mon plus grand chef-d'œuvre car c'est la première fois que je perds un combat de force, cela rend Ryohei très spécial à mes yeux_

_**Je connais également quelqu'un d'autre qui mérite mon attention, c'est notre Boss**_

_**En le regardant, je suis convaincu qu'il a un torse aussi bien foutu que moi, j'ai toujours voulu le voir ne serait ce que quelques secondes**_

_**Malheureusement, la chance n'est pas de mon côté car à ce jour je n'ai jamais pu arriver à atteindre cet objectif**_

_**J'ai essayé de le surprendre sous la douche ou dans son lit la nuit mais sans succès, je failli me faire descendre à chaque fois, il doit avoir une espèce de radar pour me repérer**_

_Bon sinon à part ça, j'ai également d'autres centres d'intérêts que j'affectionne tout particulièrement_

_Par exemple, le brossage quotidien des cheveux de notre commandant, c'est un vrai plaisir !_

_Au départ, il était réticent mais il s'est rendu compte que ça devenait trop difficile pour lui à cause de leur longueur, alors il a accepté_

_J'aime aussi quand je fais la lessive, je peux voir tous les sous-vêtements de mes copains, le caleçon aux petits cœurs de Lévi-chan est trop mignon ! _

_**Au moins une fois dans cette vie, ce serait super que mes compagnons m'appellent « Mama » je serais aux anges !**_

_**Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas près d'arriver au vue de la façon dont je suis parfois traité**_

_**Une fois, Squalo m'a renvoyé son assiette à la figure en disant que son steak était trop cuit !**_

_**Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il préférait maintenant la cuisson saignante à rosée ?**_

_En plus, il y a aussi les assez fréquentes tentatives de meurtres de Xanxus-chan, on peut se demander si on ses partenaires ou des cibles mouvantes ?_

_Il doit quand même nous aimer un peu pour nous accorder un tel privilège, ça montre qu'il s'occupe de nous mais à sa manière_

_Ohhhhhhh... Boss, ce serait un plaisir de mourir de vos superbes mains qui proviennent d'un corps dont la découverte m'obsède, j'en rêve toutes les nuits..._

_Si je décède, je demanderais dans mon testament que vous me laissiez des photos de vous torse nu dans mon cercueil et je prie le seigneur pour que vous acceptiez quand ça arrivera_

_**Le jour où je trépasserais n'étant pas actuellement au rendez-vous, je m'attelle continuellement aux tâches de la maison qui me sont dû**_

_**Le pire c'est que personne ne m'aide, je travaille tout seul et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça**_

_**Lévi ne savait pas faire fonctionner la machine à laver, il s'est donc servi de sa foudre et résultat des courses, j'ai dû en racheter une neuve**_

_**Je dois être la seule personne digne de m'occuper d'eux, je me demande qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans moi ?**_

**Prochain chapitre : le banquier de la Varia !**


	16. Mémoires de Mammon

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Mammon_

_**Je suis l'Arcobaleno de la Brume et également le banquier de la Varia**_

_**Et heureusement que je suis là, autrement on serait à la rue depuis belle lurette**_

_**Cette bande d'assassins de seconde zone est dépensière, c'est inimaginable !**_

_**Ils ne savent que faire des dépenses inutiles, ce sont de purs crétins doublés d'un sens aveugle des affaires !**_

_Pour commencer, il y a les bières et le bourbon du Boss, c'est un puits sans fond quand il boit de l'alcool et ça coûte une fortune !_

_Squalo utilise une quantité de shampoing astronomique pour ses cheveux, il n'a que se les couper et on y gagnerait de grosses économies !_

_Lussuria quant à lui, utilise une énorme gamme de produits de beauté soi-disant pour garder un teint naturel, quelle ramassis d'inepties !_

_Ces types sont justes des monstres sans-cervelle qui ne comprennent pas la gravité de leurs actes_

_**Ah là là ! J'ai pas touché le jackpot en tombant sur une bande pareille**_

_**Mais il fallait bien trouver un endroit où vivre et acquérir de l'argent sans grande difficulté**_

_**L'unité d'assassins de la Varia est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé et ce n'est pas le meilleur lieu de vie**_

_**Je me demande comment je peux vivre dans un tel trou à rats sans me faire payer**_

_Je n'accomplis rien qui ne puisse me rapporter de l'argent_

_J'ai quand même enfreins plusieurs fois cette loi que je m'étais promis de respecter jusqu'à la mort_

_Mais entre mon rôle de banquier de la Varia et mon devoir d'Arcobaleno que je suis contraint de respecter, je n'ai pas tellement le choix_

_Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent mais j'acceptais d'aider ce prétentieux de Reborn à contre-cœur _

_**Ça me rappelle mon combat contre le Gardien de la Brume des Vongolas, un événement que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt **_

_**Cette fille ne faisait pas le poids face à moi et il a fallu que ce type se ramène, c'était un être sans vergogne et sadique**_

_**Il s'est joué de ma personne avec une facilité déconcertante et m'a plongé dans une abime d'illusion au-delà de ma compréhension**_

_**Rokudo Mukuro... j'ai été obligé de fuir car si je mourrais, à qui reviendrais tout mon magot ?**_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai davantage d'influence sur les membres auxquels je suis rattaché_

_Je me charge moi-même d'absolument toutes les finances_

_Personne n'a le droit de dépenser un centime sans avoir eu préalablement mon autorisation_

_Et ces crétins font la queue, pas un jour sans qu'un de ces minables ne demande prêt et c'est avec grand plaisir que je le leur refuse_

_**Franchement, je devrais leur donner des cours sur l'économie mais je doute que ça soit d'un quelconque intérêt pour eux**_

_**Je mets un maximum de moyens à ma disposition pour protéger mon immense fortune des voleurs éventuels**_

_**Ils essaient de m'enfermer mais mes illusions parviennent à les tromper car ils sont très crédules**_

_**Je suis quand même au même niveau que le Gardien Vongola de la Brume de la Première Génération**_

**Chapitre suivant : la grenouille de la Varia.**


	17. Mémoires de Fran

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Fran_

_**J'étais le remplaçant du Gardien de la Brume de la Varia, enfin plus maintenant vu qu'il est revenu parmi les vivants**_

_**C'est très amusant d'être avec ces mecs, ils sont très divertissants **_

_**J'ai été l'élève du grand et vaillant Rokudo Mukuro, est-ce qui y a vraiment des gens qui l'appellent comme ça ?**_

_**D'accord c'était un bon prof mais en dehors c'est un pervers de première catégorie**_

_Il me semble qu'il est très intéressé par le dixième Boss des Vongolas, et cela doit dépasser le stade de la simple réalisation d'un projet_

_Il doit vouloir posséder son corps mais pas de la façon dont il veut nous le faire comprendre_

_Il a beau dire ne pas faire partie de leur groupe, cela ne l'empêche pas pour autant de les aider à certaines occasions_

_Mon Maître est juste un idiot incapable de faire face à ses contradictoires entre son désir de renverser la Mafia et celui d'avoir Sawada Tsunayoshi pour son usage personnel_

_**Dans presque le même genre, il y a le Prince du Massacre aussi appelé par mes soins Bel-sempai**_

_**J'aime bien ce petit surnom que je lui attribué, il lui va comme un gant**_

_**Bon, le seul problème c'est qu'il m'envoie des couteaux dans la tête à chaque fois que je l'utilise**_

_**Mais au moins, ça me fait pas mal d'argent à la revente ça fait un bon avantage**_

_Ces derniers temps je trouve que Bel-sempai me regarde bizarrement, il a des yeux qui font peur..._

_Euh, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il a toujours des yeux effrayants mais je me demande ce qu'il prévoit de faire_

_Ça doit me concerner je suppose, on pourrait le prendre pour un détraqué sexuel_

_Si ça se trouve, il a prévu de me violer... ce n'est pas une idée qui me déplait _

_**Bel-sempai serait bien mon genre de garçon, blond, très violent et cachant une folie sanguinaire dont il apprécie tout particulièrement le goût**_

_**Personne ne le sait, je suis un partisan des pratiques sado-masochistes, c'est pour ça que je le provoque en utilisant ce surnom, ça m'excite même si je ne le montre pas**_

_**J'aurais envie qu'il me fasse bien plus que ça, j'espère bien le faire craquer un jour, j'ai hâte de subir sa colère**_

_**Je me demande quelles sont ses pratiques préférées car en voyant sa personnalité je suis à peu près sûr qu'il aime les choses perverses de ce genre-là**_

_Rien que pour l'avoir rencontré je suis heureux d'être entré au service de Xanxus_

_Bien sûr, il faut réussir à survivre à son mauvais caractère qu'il ne se gêne pas de manifester envers et contre tout, y compris ses propres hommes_

_Moi, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, ce serait plutôt les autres qui devraient s'énerver et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses_

_Ce n'est pas moi qui manque de me prendre une balle dans la tête ou de perdre un bras si on a le malheur d'énerver le Boss, faut dire qu'il est facilement irritable_

_**Pour avoir une garantie de vivre plus longtemps dans son unité je ne lui parle pas, on est pas obligé de le faire quand les autres s'en occupent**_

_**Ainsi, mes compagnons récoltent toute sa fureur tandis que moi je peux tranquillement faire mon boulot sans craindre une quelconque représaille de la part du Boss**_

_**Ça semble peut-être égoïste comme méthode mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne, ça doit être à cause de Bel-sempai, son caractère à dû déteindre sur moi**_

_**C'est pas pour me déplaire, c'est bien que l'on partage quelque chose en commun, les couples agissent de façon, enfin nous n'en sommes pas encore un, dommage...**_

**Ensuite, monsieur Irie Shoichi !**


	18. Mémoires de Irie Shoichi

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Irie Shoichi_

_**J'ai été le capitaine de la White Spell durant un certain temps**_

_**Personne ne savait que ce n'était qu'une couverture dans le but d'attendre l'arrivée des adolescents Vongolas du passé, ce n'était pas amusant**_

_**Byakuran-san fut mon supérieur hiérarchique et je lui suis resté d'une loyauté soi-disante sans faille même si je n'aurais pas crû qu'il me démasquerait, c'était déconcertant**_

_**Ce projet que j'avais mis au point avec le Sawada de cette époque était long et fort risqué, seulement aucune autre solution ne paraissait envisageable malheureusement**_

_Pendant mon infiltration j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier, eh oui..._

_J'ai quand même eu une une bonne rencontre, c'était plutôt des retrouvailles avec un vieil ami d'enfance un certain Vendredi_

_Spanner, bel homme blond doté d'un Quotient Intellectuel égal au mien, c'est très agréable d'avoir des conversations sur la mécanique avec quelqu'un qui comprend tout ce que je lui dis_

_Nous sommes en plus très proches, nos positions chez les Millefiores ne nous permettaient pas de nous voir souvent, ce qui était dommage, tant pour moi que pour lui_

_**Je voulais le revoir, je me suis très attaché à lui et nos liens sont encore plus forts depuis notre trahison mutuelle de chez les Millefiores, nous avons quitté cet enfer**_

_**Par la suite, nous ne pûmes pas discuter librement car nous devions aider les Vongolas dans leur quête pour vaincre Byakuran et les six véritables Couronnes Funéraires**_

_**Mais quand cette guerre tumultueuse s'est achevé, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je t'ai fais ma déclaration, chose pas facile à faire**_

_**J'ai écopé de terribles maux de ventre durant une semaine mais tu m'as quand même répondu par l'affirmative et mon cœur s'est calmé, il a pu se taire**_

_Et nous pouvons mener notre vie ensemble à deux, ce qui est très agréable_

_Il avait quelques habitudes un peu étranges, dont celle me surveiller à l'aide de ses mini-Moscas, c'était intenable_

_Et pourtant je ne lui en pas voulu, tout le monde à la base le savaient, Byukaran-san cache derrière son sourire radieux une attitude de détraqué sexuel abominable_

_Je n'en ai pas été victime, mais cela aurait pu arriver si il était encore de ce monde, il en serait bien capable_

_**Aujourd'hui je suis un des mécaniciens des Vongolas avec Gianini et Spanner**_

_**Entre ces deux-là, il y a une rivalité constante concernant leur niveau en matière de construction robotique et donc le meilleur concepteur**_

_**De machines, je me demande pourquoi Spanner tient absolument à montrer sa suprématie dans ce domaine de fins connaisseurs**_

_**En fait je lui ai déjà demandé et il m'a dit que c'était pour moi qu'il voulait montrer sa supériorité en tant qu'inventeur**_

_S'il arrive à démontrer qu'il est plus doué que le mécanicien des Vongolas, il espérait que je sois fier de ses capacités_

_Et en même temps, il pourra être un homme qui sois digne de mes côtés, d'égal à d'égal, il n'est pas pour autant obligé de faire tout ça, quel entêté !_

_Cela m'a bien évidemment touché et je ne pensais pas que ça lui tenait autant à cœur de se faire aduler_

_Par moi, j'ai essayé de le convaincre que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais quand il a quelque chose en tête, personne ne peut l'arrêter_

_**Ah... j'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir rencontré un type pareille dans cette vie difficile et imprévisible**_

_**Bien que dorénavant, elle soit plus monotone et paisible**_

_**Ce qui est fort plaisant, même si elle en reste pas moins assez mouvementée quand certains grillent un fusible**_

_**Je fais référence à plusieurs Vongolas, seulement ce n'est pas désagréable car même en temps de paix, la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre sont toujours disponibles**_

**Prochain chapitre** **: le détraqué de la mécanique BONG ! *se prend un coup de clé à mollette de la part du concerné* Oui, oui c'est Spanner le prochain.**


	19. Mémoires de Spanner

Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

_Mémoires de Spanner_

_**J'ai été pendant plusieurs années un des mécaniciens des Millefiores de la Base Melone et cela**_

_**Fut fort productif sachant qu'ils avaient pas mal de moyens et cela m'a permis de réaliser de super robots pour le ménage ou pour le combat**_

_**C'était un bon train de vie et j'y ai beaucoup gagné en empruntant cette voie-là**_

_**D'autant plus que j'y ai fais une rencontre fortuite mais pour le moins charmante, avec mon ancien camarade de classe que je n'avais plus vu depuis plusieurs années déjà**_

_Irie Shoichi, homme roux d'une vingtaine d'année, j'ai vu en lui une révélation !_

_Je croyais mon cœur entièrement dévoué à la robotique et je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion_

_Il hante mon esprit lorsque je travaille, c'est une ascension_

_Vers le plaisir, ce mignon petit rouquin est comme ma source de motivation_

_**Dans l'ordre de mes projets à réaliser, je devrais me débarrasser de ce type qui est bien trop familier avec MON Shoichi, Byakuran, ce gêneur !**_

_**Mais, j'ai eu une meilleure idée quand j'ai rencontré le jeune Vongola et j'ai également été séduit par sa puissance et ce coup... le X burner**_

_**Il n'était pas parfait et je l'ai aidé à y remédier pour avoir le privilège de voir cette attaque au summum de la perfection, dans toute sa splendeur**_

_**Je n'ai dis à personne la véritable raison pour laquelle j'ai sauvé le Vongola et ainsi, trahi les Millefiores et c'était mieux comme ça, une excellente idée, ma meilleure**_

_Son niveau pouvait encore augmenter et dans mon esprit, j'y ai vu cette chose me traverser l'esprit :_

_Personne actuellement un fort potentiel + aide de la part d'un mécanicien de grande envergure =_

_défaite de Byakuran et donc libération de Shoichi !_

_Mon plan semblait parfait mais par la suite des imprévus se sont présenté à ce projet non aboutit_

_Cela n'a pas empêché la fin inéluctable du Boss fastidieux qu'il était, il est fini !_

_**Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des amants au cerveau bien développé**_

_**Nous avons obtenu tout ce que la vie a de plus merveilleux à donner**_

_**Néanmoins, il me reste encore un objectif bien précis à accomplir et c'est pas gagné !**_

_**Démontrer à tous les Vongolas et surtout à Shoichi que JE suis le meilleur mécanicien que cette terre peut compter et non cet idiot de Giannini pourri gâté !**_

_Je tiens à montrer à mon bien-aimé rouquin que je suis le plus doué bien qu'il me dise que ce n'est pas nécessaire mais je sais qu'au mieux_

_On peut aussi considérer ça comme un combat entre notre fierté respective en tant qu'inventeur dans ce monde dangereux où nous somme parmi eux_

_Tous les moyens seront bons pour ma victoire... même les plus bas, les plus tordus ou les plus disgracieux..._

_Dans une bataille de cette gravité... tous les coups sont permis et celui qui se plaint n'est qu'un gueux_

_**Désormais, la paix est revenue et nous travaillons dans la Base des Vongolas en tant que mécanos**_

_**Le travail y est toujours intéressant et gros avantage, je peux passer plus de temps avec mon tendre Shoichi, ce sont de beaux**_

_**Moments auxquels je ne saurais qualifier la valeur tant ils me sont précieux, un morceau**_

_**De moi-même, de mon être intérieur où j'espère qu'ils resteront et seront rapidement accompagnés par d'autres, c'est un réel cadeau**_

**Le prochain c'est Byukarun-sama !**


	20. Mémoires de Byakuran

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Byakuran_

_**Je suis le Boss de la plus grande famille qui soit, les Millefiores**_

_**Je suis également un fan et un gros mangeur de marshmallows, j'ai toutes les marques qui existent au monde dans mes placards, cette collection c'est de l'or**_

_**Je finirais par atteindre l'objectif pour lequel je m'investit continuellement : devenir le souverain de tous les mondes parallèles et y régner en maitre car je suis fort**_

_**Et ça, personne ne saurait me dire le contraire sous peine de connaître la mort**_

_J'ai des milliers d'hommes et de partisans qui ont rejoint ma cause et nous sommes devenu une famille de mafieux_

_Parmi eux, il y en a un pour qui j'ai des sentiments profonds et même amoureux, très très très amoureux _

_J'en deviens fou, je rêve chaque nuit d'un moment de passion avec lui, je ballade mes mains sur tout le corps de Sho-chan et on finit enfin relié l'un à l'autre tous les deux_

_Malheureusement quand je me réveille, je suis seul dans mon lit, le pantalon rabaissé et souillé par le sperme que j'ai déversé en me masturbant la queue_

_**Il m'est déjà arrivé de bouloir le prendre de force pour assouvir mes fantasmes et afin de ne plus avoir cette pression constante sur mon bas-ventre qui sans cesse grandissait**_

_**J'ai quand même chassé cette idée-là de mon esprit, malgré mes penchants de détraqué sexuel je n'ai pas envie de faire de mal à mon rouquin qui est mon centre d'intérêt**_

_**Bien que ces désirs m'habitant se font de plus en plus fort et difficiles à réfréner, j'ai trouvé un jouet avec qui je pouvais les diminuer quand je le désirais**_

_**Mukuro-kun est très amusant et ses gémissements me rendent dingues et je lui faisais l'amour tous les jours quand je rentrais**_

_J'ai tellement pensé à mes ébats avec Sho-chan que je ne couchais jamais avec personne mais quand j'ai finalement eu l'occasion de te capturer Mukuro-kun, j'ai eu une vision_

_Dans ma tête, j'ai su ce que je pouvais me permettre en t'ayant auprès de moi et qui plus est, tu étais terriblement désirable et mignon_

_De toute manière, tu n'avais pas le choix car tu étais mon prisonnier... dans ma base... toi et moi... tu fus temporairement mon compagnon_

_Ah... tu étais aussi pervers que moi avec ce que tu m'avais mis, malgré tout je restais le seme, pourtant à déguster, tu étais si bon..._

_**Je crois que la Déesse de la Chance ne m'a pas sourit, il me semble que mon cher amour se soit épris d'une autre personne que moi**_

_**L'identité de cet être m'est inconnue mais je pense qu'il fait partie de la base au vue du comportement de Sho-chan, que ce type ne le touche pas, seul moi en est le droit !**_

_**La dernière fois que j'ai suivi mon bien-aimé binoclard, j'ai été assommé par derrière, est-ce son amant qui à fait ça ?**_

_**Je crois plutôt avoir été endormi par une fléchette anesthésiante d'un robot, aucun de nos mécaniciens ne dote leurs machines d'une pareille fonction, alors qui et pourquoi ?**_

_A part ça, Sawada Tsunayoshi est à lui tout seul, une spectaculaire découverte et pour moultes choses_

_Plus fort qu'il ne laisse paraître et surtout pour ses petits Gardiens qui sont aussi ses chers amis... ainsi que son point faible voire sensible par la même occasion, il me faut ma dose_

_De sexe... ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas tapé du calibre de Mukuro-kun, avec lui c'était grandiose !_

_Il pourrait enlever un de ses camarades et il pourrait dicter ses quatre volontés au jeune parrain Vongola, bien sûr, il n'y en aurait pas que quatre mais il devra accepter ce qu'il propose_

_**Baiser un collégien... rien que l'idée m'excite et ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un morceau de choix qui m'est offert**_

_**Je veux le sentir en moi, me vider sur son visage et introduire mon pénis de vingt-deux centimètres dans sa bouche et joui à l'intérieur, voici exactement ce que je vais faire**_

_**Tant de pensées vagabondes dans ma tête et je ne parviens à les oublier que lorsque je m'occupe de ma quête ou d'autres affaires**_

_**Et j'ai beau me branler dans mon bureau chaque matin, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je suis vraiment en manque c'est clair... **_

**On arrive aux Arcobalenos ! En premier... Skull !**


	21. Mémoires de Skull

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Skull_

_**Je suis l'Arcobaleno des Nuages, Skull le magnifique !**_

_**Y-a-t-il quelqu'un sur cette basse terre qui ne souhaiterait connaître le récit de mes aventures les plus épiques ?**_

_**Reborn... je fais ce que je veux de lui, c'est le serviteur entièrement dévoué à la majesté à laquelle il a affaire**_

_**Reborn-sama fait tout ce que je lui dis ! Et les autres ont tort, ce n'est pas le contraire !**_

_La bande de gamins des Gardiens Vongolas est balèze, je l'ai appris à mes dépens..._

_Lors des test pour l'héritage des Gardiens du Primo, j'ai été assigné à être le tuteur de Hibari... difficile entreprise penserez-vous ?_

_Eh ben en fait, je n'ai eu aucun mal à le dresser comme un petit toutou qui respecte son maître, normal il fallait que je lui apprenne le respect à ce type !_

_Bon... j'ai quand même perdu un de mes meilleurs vaisseaux, ce qui m'a coûté un max, en plus des six mois d'hospitalisation, c'est la rançon de la gloire !_

_**Malgré tout mes exploits qui se comptent par milliers dans tout cette vaste contrée, pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à la reconnaissance de mes camarades Arcobalenos ?**_

_**Soit on m'ignore, soit on me parle pas, soit on m'envoie balader... si ça continue, je vais leur faire plein de bobos !**_

_**C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à ne pas respecter les rares héros pouvant protéger la Terre de tous les dangers ?**_

_**Pense t-il être capable de faire mieux que mon extraordinaire, fantastique et incomparable personne ? Pour n'importe quelle tâche, je suis le plus qualifié !**_

_Je prépare un projet énorme qui me permettra d'accéder à un succès mondial, grandiose, gigantesque !_

_J'ai dépensé jusqu'au dernier sou de mon immense fortune pour cette immense flotte qui représentera ma fierté dans toute sa splendeur et son éclat !_

_Dix vaisseaux armé de canons de la puissance d'un tank que je télécommanderais à distance à l'aide d'une télécommande qu'il ne faut surtout pas perdre !_

_Mon attaque dès lors sera lancée... quand j'aurais retrouvé cette fichue télécommande ! On me l'a volé ! Qui a bien pu faire une telle atrocité ?_

_**Si je pouvais retrouver ma taille... je pourrais montrer ce dont je suis réellement capable quand je suis au meilleur de ma forme !**_

_**Mon niveau n'a rien à voir avec celui des autres Arcobalenos, il est hors-norme !**_

_**J'ai déjà affronté Reborn-sama en combat singulier mais ce n'était guère passionnant...**_

_**Je le pensais à ma mesure et pourtant... pour gagner, il a employé des moyens très cruels et terrifiants...**_

_User d'une peau de banane pour me faire tomber et ainsi m'assommer dès les premières secondes du combat... c'est humiliant !_

_Une fois, il avait fait venir un robot à sa place et quand je me suis approché... il m'a explosé à la figure_

_Il m'a même déjà l'affront de me poser un lapin à moi, le héros des temps modernes !_

_J'ai eu idée une idée de génie pour notre prochain affrontement ! Je vais nettoyer la zone à l'aide d'un missile préparé par mes soins !_

_**Ah ah ah ! Je vais tous les écraser ! … ou pas !**_

_**Si si si, je leur ferais soumettre n'importe laquelle de mes volontés ! Gare à ceux qui ne seront pas sympa !**_

_**Je leur ferais subir les supplices que l'on peut imaginer ou même réaliser ! Ils devront m'implorer à genoux pour que je les laisse vivre !**_

_**Le subisse de la planche sur un de mes vaisseaux, leur faire couper des oignons pour les repas de mes hommes soit une cinquantaine de personnes... Ouais, ces idées sont excellentes et je n'échouerais pas ! Sinon je me ferais poursuivre...**_

**Suivant... Fong !**


	22. Mémoires de Fong

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Fong _

_**Je suis l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête, Fong, et on m'enseignait**_

_**Depuis mon enfance, les arts martiaux de notre famille, qui se transmettent de génération en génération par le biais**_

_**D'un entraînement rigoureux et quotidien, aussi bien des baguettes que des poings**_

_**On doit aussi bien savoir se battre que manger correctement selon les coutumes, ni plus ni moins**_

_J'ai été assigné en tant que tuteur auprès du Gardien de la Tempête Vongola, Gokudera Hayato_

_En dépit de son caractère emporté qu'il ne se lasse jamais de montrer, je sais qu'il cache de la gentillesse au fond de lui_

_Il était quand même un tantinet naïf lors de l'Épreuve pour l'héritage du Premier Gardien de la Tempête où il n'avait pas remarqué quand elle avait commencé_

_Uri et moi l'avions distrait durant une journée entière où il cherchait son chaton partout dans les buissons... sans résultat_

_**Il devrait apprendre à se contrôler mais bon... personne ne change sans se remettre grandement en question, chose qu'il ne fit pas**_

_**Néanmoins, il ne faut pas désespérer car il a quand même su se montrer de digne du Gardien de la Tempête de la Première Génération des Vongolas**_

_**Peut-être qu'en grandissant il acquerra ce qu'il lui manque, ce fut pareil pour G**_

_**Étant adolescent il s'emportait souvent mais quand vint l'âge adulte, il sut se montrer maitre de lui même selon les circonstances, ce qui lui permit de se faire respecter**_

_J'ai aussi une élève, I-Pin, à qui j'apprends les techniques que l'on m'a apprises pendant mon enfance_

_C'est une excellent élève et je pense qu'elle sera en mesure de me succéder lorsque ce jour viendra_

_Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé des amis chez le Boss des Vongolas, ça lui a permis de s'ouvrir aux autres_

_Il reste le problème de sa Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion, le jour où on s'est rencontré elle s'est soudainement activé, j'ai du la jeter par la fenêtre pour protéger ma maison de l'explosion !_

_**Mon rôle parmi les Arcobalenos n'est pas des plus aisées en vu des comportements de certain de mes camarades et amis**_

_**Le plus dangereux d'entre nous pourrait être Verde mais c'est aussi le seul qui puisse être en mesure de nous faire retrouver notre taille et notre gabarit**_

_**Il traine en longueur, ça nous l'avons tous remarqué et il nous en sommes fort mécontent**_

_**Reborn à dit qu'il se chargerait de le convaincre en usant de moyens dont lui seul en aurait la connaissance, il sait se montrer pertinent !**_

_Ça me rappelle que... j'ai trouvé une télécommande lors de l'une de nos précédentes réunions et comme je ne savais pas quoi en faire... je l'ai remise à Reborn _

_Je me demande ce qu'il compte en faire car il a montré un étrange sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon lorsque je la lui ai donné_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis convaincu qu'il saura en faire un usage convenable qui se révèlera utile pour lui ou pour les autres_

_Je sais qu'il prend toujours les bonnes décisions en fonction des situations auxquelles il fait face_

_**Je temporise les humeurs du groupe avec Colonello et Lal, nous sommes les plus aptes à la réalisation de cette tâche**_

_**Les réunions entre nous se terminent souvent comme un champ de bataille et il faut bien des personnes comme nous pour éviter que les autres ne se fâchent**_

_**Je crois malheureusement que malgré tout nos efforts, nous ne parviendrons jamais à obtenir un climat d'entente favorable**_

_**Cela nous fait un point commun avec la Varia, sauf que notre situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique que la leur, qui nous, est encore améliorable**_

**Uri-sama est la prochaine !**


	23. Mémoires de Uni

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Il y a dans ce chapitre, un petit clin d'œil à la fic d'une charmante personne.**

_Mémoires de Uni_

_**Je suis Uni, le Boss des Arcobalenos et je fus également pendant un temps, celui de la Black Spell**_

_**J'ai aidé le dixième Boss des Vongolas et ses amis amis lors de leur voyage dans le futur, je fus celle**_

_**Qui leur permit de retourner dans leur paisible passé, quelle**_

_**Chance qu'ils soient rentré sain et sauf chez eux... j'ai enfin pu déployer mes ailes**_

_Quand ces mémoires parviendront à mes proches, cela signifiera que je ne suis plus de ce monde_

_J'ai sacrifié ma vie et je suis partie en souriant avec Gamma, mon prince charmant_

_Cette vision que j'ai eu me montrant en train de disparaître à ses côtés, je ne croyais pas qu'elle se réaliserait_

_Il n'y a que moi qui ait entendu les dernières paroles qu'il me destinait avant la fin... « Partons ensemble... mon amour. »_

_**Il y a dans toute cette histoire, une vérité inconnue de tous car quand Byakuran a détruit mon âme... c'était juste la vengeance d'un très mauvais perdant !**_

_**Ce n'est qu'après m'avoir plongé dans cet état que lui est venu l'idée de m'utiliser, il lui fallait bien une explication pour ne pas paraître dément**_

_**Aux yeux de ses hommes, il passait pour un génie en ayant pensé se servir de moi pour contrôler mon unité, c'était navrant...**_

_**Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il serait aussi rancunier après que je l'ai battu au jeu de course de voitures, en plus son niveau était déprimant**_

_Sawada-san est une très bonne personne car il a accepté de me protéger ce qui m'avait fait très plaisir_

_Je sais qu'il hésite encore au sujet de son avenir en tant que parrain de la Mafia... c'est compréhensible_

_Oji-sama l'aide ou le soutient à sa manière quoi qu'il arrive, cela montre son dévouement dans ce qu'il accomplit !_

_Je suis sûre qu'à eux deux, ils sauront faire une bonne équipe si ce n'est pas déjà le cas mais je les trouve très proches l'un de l'autre_

_**Durant mon existence j'ai vécu ou observé de nombreuses étranges aussi bien chez les Vongolas que les Millefiores par exemple je sais...**_

_**Que Shoichi et Spanner ont un secret ! Un jour, je les ait entendu dans la chambre de ce dernier... ils s'embrassaient !**_

_**Je crois qu'ils ont été plus loin qu'un simple baiser... mais je m'étais évanoui dans l'armoire qui était la seul cachette que j'avais**_

_**Et ce n'est pas tout ! Chez les Vongolas il y a apparemment quelque chose que deux personnes ne souhaite pas divulguer. Au départ, je ne croyais pas que c'était vrai !**_

_J'ai vu le Gardien des Nuages au-dessus du le Boss de la famille Cavalonne qui lui-même allongé nu sur une table, il... il se faisait masser par son élève !_

_Je n'imaginais pas Hibari faire ce genre de choses... surtout avec son tuteur, qui est un homme !_

_Entretient-il une relation particulière avec lui ? Je ne sais que ce que j'ai observé et entendu_

_Apparemment, il aurait accepté de le masser uniquement à la condition qu'il en fasse de même avec lui... jusqu'à sa mort !_

_**Pour finir, je tiens à dire que je suis sincèrement heureuse de l'existence que j'ai eu et des rencontres que j'ai faîtes**_

_**Malgré l'épisode avec Byakuran je me suis fait d'excellents amis et acquis de bons souvenirs avec eux, bien que je ne sois pas parfaite**_

_**Ils ont toujours su se montrer gentil et attentionné et c'est bien pour ça que je leur souhaite**_

_**Bien du bonheur à chacun d'entre eux et qu'ils réussissent les objectifs qu'ils se sont fixés, comme ça entre compagnons, ils feront la fête ! **_

**Vous aurez Lal Mirch dans le prochain chapitre.**


	24. Mémoires de Lal Mirch

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Lal Mirch_

_**Je suis**_ _**Lal Mirch, l'Arcobaleno ratée du groupe**_

_**Ma position parmi eux est la moins importante néanmoins, je fais partie de la troupe**_

_**J'essaie de montrer que ma place n'est pas usurpée et que je suis très compétente, je me découpe**_

_**En quatre quand il le faut. J'ai pris en charge Colonello et j'en ai fait un excellent combattant bien qu'il ait encore quelques faiblesses car il y des choses qu'il loupe**_

_Même s'il n'est plus mon élève, il devrait au moins respecter son ancien et ne pas se moquer impunément de lui dès que l'occasion se présente_

_Ça me fait rougir d'embarras et on me demande toujours le pourquoi de mon état. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je... je le déteste !_

_J'étais au bord du désespoir quand il est mort mais je ne l'ai jamais montré devant personne ! Le futur que nous avions ne nous laissait pas le temps de pleurer les disparus !_

_Pourtant... j'étais si heureuse de savoir qu'il reviendrait, bien que le prix à payer fut lourd... la perte d'Uni nous à tous attristé_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de travail pendant cette guerre avec ces trois gamins à former**_

_**L'italien et l'épéiste s'en sortait bien, en revanche on ne pouvait en dire autant dire autant de leur Boss, il n'est pas doué !**_

_**Une centaine de pompes par jour, c'est rien du tout, Colonello en faisait le triple sans se fatiguer**_

_**S'ils osaient s'arrêter ou montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse, ils devaient recommencer à zéro, c'est comme ça qu'on maîtrise les hommes et qu'on peut les manipuler !**_

_Je sais que je ne suis pas parmi les plus forts mais je sais suffisamment me défendre pour ne pas être un fardeau pour mes camarades_

_J'ai un fort tempérament et je suis déterminée dans tout ce que j'entreprends, il n'y a que ceux qui avancent qui survivent dans ce monde dangereux _

_Ne jamais se relâcher est une règle d'or et c'est grâce à elle que je suis forte _

_Bien qu'après la disparition de Byakuran notre planète est redevenue paisible, je ne baisse pas ma garde et je continue de m'entraîner_

_**Je me rappelle de certains souvenirs très particulier de la formation que j'ai faite à Colonello**_

_**Pour un mec, il ne tient pas du tout l'alcool et ça m'a vraiment déçu, je l'aurais cru davantage plus résistant en buvant autre chose que des verres d'eau**_

_**Il faut croire que tous les hommes ne sont pas des durs mais lui c'est un phénomène de foire ce chameau !**_

_**Pendant qu'il était ivre... il m'a peloté... je l'ai donc jeté à la mer après l'avoir attaché à une ancre... non en fait, je l'ai menotté une journée entière à son lit ce vermisseau !**_

_Ce type est un salaud en plus d'être pervers, c'est également un suicidaire !_

_Même aujourd'hui, il le nie encore et pourtant il n'y a que lui qui aurait eu intérêt à divulguer le fait que j'ai un tatouage de lui et de moi sur le dos !_

_J'ai beau l'avoir privé deux jours de nourriture il demeura silencieux et j'ai renoncé à poursuivre vu que ça ne menais à rien_

_Je m'étais fait graver ce tatouage lors d'un de mes rares moments où je m'étais permis une folie... et maintenant tout le monde dans la base est au courant !_

_**Ah franchement, ce blondinet m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres !**_

_**Il a acquis un très bon potentiel et j'espère qu'il parviendra à le conserver et à l'améliorer, cette force pure**_

_**Je ne l'ai pas élevé pour rien et encore moins pour des prunes, ça c'est sûr**_

_**Si seulement... on arrivait à parvenir à de nouvelles choses, ensemble... je n'y arriverais pas facilement, c'est dur...**_

**Le blondinet Colonello arrivera au prochain chapitre !**


	25. Mémoires de Colonello

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Colonello_

_**Je suis l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie, Colonello **_

_**J'ai été dans la marine et par la suite, c'est mon amie Lal Mirch qui m'a élevé**_

_**Son entraînement est d'une complexité incomparable à ceux que j'ai fais dans l'armée**_

_**On pouvait se demander si elle prenait plaisir à voir souffrir ses élèves telle une sadique...**_

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit en face mais sinon, ses exercices permettent de gagner en musculature... si on y survit _

_Il y avait les cent pompes, matin midi et soir, idem pour les tractions alors que je suis pendu la tête en bas par les pieds avec une chaine_

_Fort heureusement, grâce à la condition physique de mon passage à l'armée, j'ai réussi à surmonter ses épreuves très ardues_

_Le résultat fut quand même probant et je la remercie pour s'être aussi bien occupé de moi_

_**J'ai formé moi aussi un super mec et cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu des comme lui**_

_**Bien bâti et animé d'une volonté parfaitement inébranlable, tout à fait mon genre... j'ai pris plaisir à l'entraîner en vu de son combat pour la bataille des Anneaux**_

_**Et il a évidemment gagné son duel, c'est normal car j'ai su être un professeur parfait pour mon élève**_

_**Après il n'a plus eu besoin de moi, il pouvait s'améliorer par lui-même, il sait être indépendant, je lui fais confiance !**_

_J'ai aussi aidé Yamamoto avant qu'il ne passe son épreuve pour l'héritage des Gardiens Vongolas de la Première Génération_

_Il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure même si je n'en connaissais pas l'origine, son état était en opposition_

_Avec son caractère habituel, ce qui l'a conduit à l'échec du test mais Ugetsu lui donna une seconde chance et il sut admirablement la saisir et après mûre réflexion_

_Il a su comprendre ce qu'il lui manquait pour enfin parvenir à la réussite de l'épreuve, mon champion !_

_**Ces gosses sont très prometteurs pour l'avenir de la famille des Vongolas**_

_**Je pense que Reborn saura se débrouiller avec Sawada Tsuna pour en faire un bon parrain**_

_**Au début ce n'était qu'un froussard et il était aussi nul que faible mais il me donne meilleur impression maintenant**_

_**Je sais qu'il refuse encore de dire qu'il est le Boss des Vongolas, il saura peut-être le déclarer fièrement un jour...**_

_Je me souviens encore d'un événement assez drôle que j'ai eu durant le temps où j'étais avec Lal_

_Elle a cru que j'étais saoul quand je l'ai tripoté alors que ce n'étais pas le cas, mieux vaux ne pas le lui avouer vu la punition qu'elle m'a infligée après ça_

_Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait car j'ai pu voir qu'elle avait des gros seins, ça me fait rire à chaque fois que j'y pense..._

_En réalité je peux aisément m'enfiler trois ou quatre bouteilles sans m'évanouir, j'avais déjà réalisé l'expérience avec Reborn lors d'une soirée... animée, très animée_

_**J'ai des sentiments particuliers pour Lal et c'est pour ça que j'aime la taquiner en tenant quelquefois des propos ambiguës à son encontre **_

_**Ce n'est pas juste pour la titiller, j'aimerais uniquement qu'elle comprenne mes véritables intentions cachées derrière mes petites remarques embarrassantes pour elle**_

_**Le comprendra t-elle un jour ? Je l'ignore mais je ne désespère pas et je n'abandonnerais pas ce but ultime que je cherche à atteindre avec toi !**_

_**Serais-ce trop te demander que de vouloir autre chose qu'une relation amicale... Lal Mirch ?**_

**Plus que deux chapitres ! Le prochain sera donc... Verde !**


	26. Mémores de Verde

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Verde_

_**Je suis le génie Arcobaleno de la Foudre, Verde**_

_**Construire et étudier sont mes passe-temps favoris et je m'attelle continuellement aux deux**_

_**Tout ce que je ne comprends est source de grand intérêt pour moi ! Les énigmes du monde sont innombrables et il me tarde de les résoudre !**_

_**Mon cerveau possède une capacité surclassant de loin la moyenne des humains normaux, je n'aime pas me vanter mais je suis le savant le plus doué que l'on puisse trouver **_

_Durant toutes ces années j'ai résolu un bon nombre de mystères dont j'en jugeais un grand intérêt pour mes recherches. Par exemple, il y a le Gardien de la Foudre des Vongolas_

_Cette vachette pourvue d'une choucroute noire résistait à un tel point à la foudre que cela en devait très curieux_

_J'ai donc effectué des recherches pendant son test de succession et bien évidemment je suis parvenu à une réponse qui m'a semblé limpide_

_Malheureusement pour moi, je l'ai compris trop tard et cela m'a fait perdre un de mes meilleurs robots et occasionné une seconde défaite de la part de ce gringalet_

_**Sinon je suis confronté à un grave problème ces derniers temps et il me tarde de le résoudre car c'est urgent !**_

_**Reborn commence à me faire du chantage, je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un se dresserait ainsi contre moi**_

_**Je ne sais pas par quel moyen mais il a anéanti un de mes laboratoires à l'aide d'une énorme puissance militaire, où a-t-il pu trouver cela ?**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir me dépêcher de trouver un antidote pour que nous retrouvions notre taille normale sinon je vais au devant de gros ennuis**_

_Pourquoi être aussi cruel ? Je ne fais que servir la science, le crime ce serait plutôt de se dresser contre moi, ils ont trop de préjugés !_

_J'ai horreur que l'on me force à faire des choses dont je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper_

_Je pourrais peut-être trouver une solution expéditive à mes problèmes, en éliminant directement la source de mes ennuis, excellente idée !_

_Les moyens qui s'offrent à moi pour cette tâche sont infinis mais il faut que je sois discret car Reborn est très malin et doté d'une grande perspicacité_

_**Ces derniers temps, je réalise des recherches sur comment éliminer les Vongolas !**_

_**J'ai déjà essayé mais ça s'est soldé par un échec à cause d'un manque cruel d'informations sur les aptitudes physiques des Gardiens**_

_**La prochaine fois, je serais mieux préparé et personne ne sera en mesure d'opposer une quelconque résistance, je serais le grand vainqueur !**_

_**Il faut que les génies gagnent aussi de temps en temps autrement la vie ne serait pas amusante**_

_Les idées fourmillent de partout dans mon cerveau, je pourrais user de moyens qu'ils ne remarqueraient que trop tard !_

_Un robot qui serait la copie conforme de leur Boss qui éliminerait tout ses Gardiens et comme ça c'est lui qui sera accusé... idée à retenir !_

_Réaliser un sosie d'une personne n'est pas facile mais si je parviens à créer un être parfait pour ce rôle, ces idiots n'y verront que du feu_

_Je tremble d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de la réussite future de mon projet, je suis sans faille !_

_**De toute ma vie, je n'ai vécu que devant un ordinateur et je compte bien perdurer comme ça jusqu'à la fin**_

_**Toute personne à sa propre façon de vivre, certains c'est avec leurs amis et les autres comme moi, c'est avec les robots et la science**_

_**L'ennui est la pire chose que je puisse ressentir, fort heureusement je n'ai éprouvé un tel sentiment de toute mon existence**_

_**Je resterais le scientifique insatiable quand il est en quête de connaissances et de savoir qui lui sont inconnues**_


	27. Mémoires de Reborn

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Mémoires de Reborn_

_**Mon nom est Reborn, Arcobaleno du Soleil et également meilleur assassin de toute la Mafia**_

_**Le Neuvième du Nom m'a envoyé chez la famille des Sawada pour former leur fils à être le Dixième Parrain des Vongolas**_

_**J'ai vite remarqué que je faisait face à un cancre faiblard, doté d'une aptitude physique médiocre et d'une incroyable stupidité**_

_**Ça n'allait pas être facile et encore moins de tout repos d'en faire le Boss d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses mais le défi me semblait particulièrement intéressant**_

_J'ai déjà réussi avec Dino et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça échoue avec Tsuna, j'emploierais tous les moyens qu'il faudra pour faire de lui une figure illustre de la Mafia_

_Je l'assisterais en tant que tuteur et le conseillerais quand le besoin s'en fera ressentir et en dehors de cette mission j'ai un autre objectif à accomplir qui est extrêmement important_

_Il s'agit de convaincre ou plutôt, d'ordonner à cette vermine de Verde de s'empresser de trouver un remède qui pourra nous ramener à notre taille normale_

_Pour ça, j'ai eu de la chance, Fong à trouvé une télécommande qui contrôlait une immense flotte armée appartenant sûrement à cette imbécile de Skull_

_**Grâce à cette puissance de feu j'ai anéanti complètement un des laboratoires de ce fanatique de scientifique. Je pulvériserais chacune de ses bases s'il n'obtempère pas !  
**_

_**De toute ma vie, je n'ai obéis qu'aux ordres du Neuvième, les autres n'en ont pas le droit et je le fait bien savoir quand ils essaient de m'ordonner l'exécution d'une tâche**_

_**Je peut être très sournois ou même sadique... Je me rappelle avoir fait passer le message à toute la base concernant le tatouage que Lal s'était fait graver sur son dos**_

_**Comme ça, c'est le petit blond qui a tout pris, ça lui apprendra à m'avoir battu au billard, je suis mauvais perdant et il faut que je me venge contre celui qui m'a vaincu !**_

_J'ai formé Tsuna à diverses choses et je pense qu'il a mûri enfin, un peu seulement, il reste toujours Tsunaze quoi qu'il fasse_

_Maintenant, il est davantage respecté par les membres de sa famille et sa force s'est accru, il a donc progressé dans plusieurs choses mais il ne se reconnaît pas comme étant un Boss_

_Même après vécu la Bataille des Anneaux contre Xanxus, la guerre contre Byakuran dans le futur, il nie encore l'évidence à laquelle il ne pourra pourtant pas échapper_

_Son destin est d'être Boss et il devra prendre ses responsabilités lorsque la cérémonie de succession arrivera, il décidera son avenir sur ce choix..._

_**J'habite chez la Mama de Tsuna qui est d'une gentillesse incomparable et sa cuisine est délicieuse et riche de saveurs**_

_**Sauf que l'ambiance du repas est bien souvent gâche par l'arrivée inopinée d'une certaine vachette armée de grenades qui finissent bien souvent par lui revenir dans la figure**_

_**Il affirme qu'il est là pour me tuer mais on peut se demander si ce n'est pas lui qui va obtenir un aller simple pour le cimetière, par moi évidemment !**_

_**Lors de l'une de ses nombreuses tentatives, il a osé commettre l'irréparable... Personne jusqu'ici n'avait eu l'audace de me voler mon chapeau... **_

_Je lui réserve un traitement de faveur dont j'ai le secret quand mon couvre-chef me sera restitué, plusieurs idées me traversent la tête..._

_S'en servir comme panneau de tir en l'accrochant à la porte d'entrée ? Le condamner à être perpétuellement mon esclave sexuel lorsque je serais redevenu adulte ?_

_Je vais conserver la seconde idée qui me semble davantage... divertissante, car il est vrai que cela fait un bail depuis que je ne me suis pas adonné à mon passe-temps favori_

_J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop docile quand il grandira, c'est plus jouissif de coucher avec un mec lorsque celui-ci se débat ou se tortille de douleur dans tous les sens_

_**L'objectif principal qui m'occupe actuellement, c'est de faire avouer à Tsunaze qu'il est bel et bien, le Boss d'une famille mafieuse !**_

_**Je pourrais le torturer mais autant utiliser des moyens plus légaux, comme à mon habitude...**_

_**Il faudra qu'il l'avoue de lui-même et sans aucune crainte ni regrets, ni remords, il n'aura pas besoin d'en avoir**_

_**Le grand Reborn sera derrière lui pour assister ce crétin jusqu'à ce qu'il le juge apte à occuper ce rôle sans devoir constamment l'aider **_

Voilà ! Il venait de terminer ses propres mémoires. Le sien ajouté à celui des autre, cela fera de bons souvenirs pour les futures générations de Vongolas.

**Cette fois, cette fic est belle et bien terminée ! Je remercie les aimables personnes qui m'ont suivis jusqu'ici !**


End file.
